Jurassic Park: Emily Grant
by sototallysingle
Summary: Dr. Grant's daughter, 16 year old Emily, joins her father and Dr. Sattler on the trip to Isla Sorna. This story follows the movie with the addition of this character. Updated to give characters more depth.
1. Emily Grant

I don't own _Jurassic Park_ and all dialogue belongs to the writers. This is the movie with the addition of Grant's daughter. It's mainly her P.O.V. with some chapters being from other P.O.V.s. I have updated to give the characters more depth.

**Chapter 1: Emily Grant**

My name is Emily Grant. I'm sixteen, and Dr. Alan Grant is my father. My mother died a few months ago and I was sent to live with my father. My father never wanted kids. He bolted as soon as he found out about me, so to say our relationship is non-existent would be correct. Dr. Ellie Sattler is his girlfriend. I really like her. We connected immediately and she has been helping me with getting closer to my father.

EGEGEGEGEGEG

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." I look up as one of the diggers comes up to us.

"I hate computers," my dad says.

"The feeling's mutual," is Ellie's reply. I shake my head at their attitude towards technology. We make our way over to the monitor in the tent.

"How long does this usually take?" Ellie asks the computer's operator.

"It should bring an immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone bounces the image back. This new program's incredible. A few more years' development and we won't even have to dig anymore."

"Where's the fun in that?" I chuckle at my dad's response. He wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't dig up dinosaur bones. Personally, I hate that he put digging up dinosaurs over me. It wouldn't really be a shame for him not to be able to do that anymore.

"It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer."

"Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments," I point out on the screen. "Velociraptor?" I ask looking up. Both dad and Ellie are staring at me. I shrug my shoulders. I've learned a few things these past couple months. Dad gives me a half smile before continuing. It's better than nothing and Ellie gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, good shape too. It's five, six feet high; I'm guess nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary…" The screen goes fuzzy for a second after he touches the screen.

"What'd you do?" The computer guy asks.

"He touched it. Dad's not machine compatible." I say this while laughing. This receives a laugh from everyone and I am relieved to see my dad laughing as well.

"Hell, they've got it in for me. And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guys learned how to fly." A few people chuckle at this.

"No, seriously." There is more chuckling going on. I just roll my eyes.

"Well, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turned backward, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word 'raptor' means 'bird of prey'."

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey." I look over at the little boy who spoke. He belongs to one of the workers. He's here because it's his summer break.

"A turkey, huh?" My dad questions. I know he's going to do one of his demonstrations.

"Oh, no. Here we go." Ellie says while giving me a look.

"Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period. You get your first look at this six-foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move." The kid gives a sigh like he could care less about what is being said.

"But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side." My dad emphasizes this point by bring his two forefingers together quickly.

"From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this, a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe." The boy's eyes go wide as dad brings out his claw fossil.

"He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say. No, no. He slashes at you here or here." With each word he makes a slashing motion.

"Oh, Alan." I look over at Ellie and she is shaking her head. I can feel the boy's pain. There have been many times my dad has done the same to me, trying to scare me. I finally had to tell him that stories like that don't easily scare a sixteen year old. He quickly stopped.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect."

"Okay." The boy looks completely mortified. He looks to me and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"My father, always trying to get a rise out of someone. Don't sweat it kid." I say before following dad and Ellie.

"Hey, Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have pulled a gun on him, you know." I laugh at Ellie's comment as I catch up to them.

"Yeah, I know. Kids. You want to have one of those?"

"I don't want that kid. But a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing."

"What's so wrong with kids?" I ask sarcastically. Dad gives me a look.

"Oh, Em, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive." Dad starts off with his usual ramble about kids.

"Cheap, cheap." Ellie says, winking at me in the process. She is usually on my side when dad and I argue.

"They smell." I find myself getting annoyed with the usual excuses. I clench and unclench my hands trying not to go off.

"They do not smell," Ellie replies quickly.

"Some of them smell. Babies smell." My counting to ten has not abated my growing anger.

"Like you would know," I mutter under my breath. Dad stops abruptly and turns to look at me. I register the hurt in his eyes but don't back down. I look at him with anger in my eyes.

"Give me a break!" Ellie says this in a giving up voice not hearing what I had just mumbled. She looks at us and notices the glares. Before she can comment, a helicopter comes up over the hill.

"Cover the site!" Ellie is shouting. We all sprint off towards the site.

"Cover up the dig!" Dad yells as he starts running toward the helicopter blowing up dust. "Tell them to shut down! Shut down!"

"Cover it all up! Pull it over!" Ellie yells as she grabs the tarp. I grab the other side and together we start covering the bones. Others quickly come to our aid. I look up to see dad running toward the trailer. I hop up and go after him.


	2. Mr Hammond

**Chapter 2: Mr. Hammond**

I enter the trailer after my dad to see a man rummaging through the refrigerator.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Dad starts right in. The man turns around and pops the cork to the champagne. Dad and I both duck as the cork flies our way. "Hey, we were saving that!"

"For today, I guarantee it." He answers with a big smile.

"Who in God's name do you think you are?" Dad says pointing his finger at his chest.

"John Hammond," he starts while shaking dad's finger. He blows off dust before continuing, "And I'm delighted to meet you finally in person, Dr. Grant." He turns to me and winks. I stand rooted to the spot in shock. "Well, I can see that my, uh, 50,000 a year has been well spent." Before I can say anything, Ellie comes storming into the trailer.

"Okay, who's the jerk?" Ellie says. I cringe at her words as dad pulls her over to him.

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr.…" He starts to say.

"Sattler," Ellie finishes for him.

"Aha!" I turn my attention back to Mr. Hammond.

"And this is my, uh," dad pauses as he looks to me. I cross my arms and glare, "daughter, Emily." He gestures to me before continuing, "Ellie, this is, uh, Mr. Hammond." I can tell that Ellie is shocked as she recognizes the name. She absentmindedly shakes his hand.

"I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler and Miss Emily, but we're in a wee bit of a hurry."

"Did I say 'jerk'?" Ellie is trying to cover for her earlier mistake.

"Will you have a drink? We won't let it get warm. Come along, sit down. I'll just get a glass or two." He turns and starts looking through cupboards.

"Here, let me…" Ellie is trying to play hostess.

"No, no, no, no, I can manage this. I know my way around the kitchen." He starts pouring three glasses. I head to the fridge and pull out a can of soda. "Now, I'll get right to the point. Um, I like ya, all of ya. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift." I smirk at this. I sure can tell a lot about him already.

"I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and I've spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. Make the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."

"And what are those?" Dad asks.

"Small versions of adults, honey." Ellie replies as dad gives her a look. I just laugh.

"And not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year. That is, if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do you?"

"Oh, we, uh, don't know any."

"I don't really know any." Dad and Ellie say this at the same time.

"Well, I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says that they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" I ask.

"Well, their kind, not to put too fine a point on it." He replies while looking at dad and Ellie. "I mean, let's face it. In your particular fields, you're the top minds. And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, you know, give it your endorsement, maybe even pen a wee testimonial, I could get back on 'shedual,' uh, schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asks.

"What kind of park is this?" I want to know more about what he means.

"It's right up your alley. I'll tell you what. Why don't you come down, just the pair of ya, for the weekend? I'd love to have an opinion of a paleobotanist as well. I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." He says the last bit while jumping up on the counter to sit.

"Look, I'm sorry. This is impossible." Dad says while looking at Ellie.

"Yeah, we…" Ellie starts, but dad finishes for her.

"We just dug up a new skeleton." It's typical for them to put dinosaurs over having a little trip for the weekend.

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig."

"And this is a very unusual time."

"The timing is…" Ellie still seems to be in shock.

"For a further three years." I watch as both my dad and Ellie digest this new information.

"What about me?" I finally ask. All three of them turn to look at me. Mr. Hammond gives me a once over before replying.

"Of course you would be able to come too. An opinion from a teenager could be good as well." At this I look at my dad with a smirk on my face. He finally has his answer. Ellie answers first.

"Hmm? Well, uh, where's the plane?"

"Yeah, okay." Dad finally says.

"Cheers." We all say together as we clink our glasses.

"Okay." Dad says excitedly. He grabs Ellie in a tight squeeze and I take this moment to step outside. I quickly find my favorite place to sit and watch the sunset. A few minutes later I hear the helicopter turn on and watch as it leaves. I hear someone coming up behind me but I don't need to turn around to know who it is.

"He's trying, you know," Ellie says as she sits down next to me. I continue to watch the sunset.

"I know he is," I say before sighing. "It's hard to just let go of sixteen years of abandonment issues." Ellie scoots closer and puts an arm around my shoulders. We sit in silence for a while just watching the sun.

"Maybe this weekend will be good for all of us," she muses quietly.

"Maybe," I reply before contemplating my next question. "Do you know why I love watching the sunset?" Ellie leans away to look at me before shaking her head no. "When I was little and wondering about my dad, my mom would take me outside and tell me to look at the sunset. She told me that wherever my dad was at that moment, he was looking at the same sunset." Ellie pulls me close and rests my head under her chin.

"He'll get there, babe," she says, "just give him some time." I nod my head and she places a kiss on the top of my head.


	3. Jurassic Park

**Chapter 3: Jurassic Park**

The next few days fly by quickly as we prepare for our trip. After my talk with Ellie, I have been trying to be more patient with my dad. It seems to be working because we are able to have fewer arguments and more actual conversations. Before I know it, we were on a helicopter flying over the ocean. It is me, dad, Ellie, Mr. Hammond, the lawyer, and some guy named Dr. Malcolm. I find myself stuck next to the lawyer.

"So you two, um, dig up dinosaurs?" Dr. Malcolm asks after a few minutes together.

"Well…"

"We try to." Dad and Ellie say at the same time.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician." I can't help but snort at this. Dr. Malcolm smirks at me before continuing.

"Chaotician, actually. John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his science project."

"Codswallop, Ian. You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the island."

"Oh, John, John. Because of the behavior of the system in the phase space?" I look over at dad and Ellie, they look so lost.

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching."

"Is not." Ian reaches out and pinches John's leg.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that." John retorts quickly batting his hand away.

"Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, you've heard of chaos theory?"

"No," they repeat at the same time. Living in the middle of nowhere most of the time has limited their knowledge of the world around them.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction." I glare at him understanding what he is implying.

"Hmm! I bring scientists, you bring a rock star," John states comically pointing at the lawyer. We all laugh at this. Before the he can answer, John looks out the window. "There it is." We all look where he is pointing and we see the island coming in sight. I look out the window mesmerized by the beauty of the trees and the hills.

"Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast, so hold on, 'cause it can be just a little thrilling." John explains. As soon as he finishes, the helicopter drops a few feet suddenly. My stomach instantly drops at the sensation. "Ya-hoo!" We all automatically reach for our seatbelts. I look over at dad. He has two of the same pieces. Ellie and John try helping him get it figured. I just sit back and watch in amusement.

"No, no, you need that piece over here, and that piece…Look, we'll have landed by the time you get it right." John says this while throwing his hands up. Dad just ties the two ends together. After a few stomach churning drops, we have finally landed.

We are escorted to two awaiting gas jeeps. Dr. Malcolm quickly works his way into the jeep with dad and Ellie. I find myself in a jeep with John and the lawyer, whose name is Donald Gennaro.

"The full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?" Gennaro asks John while turning around from the front seat to look at us.

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, relax. Try and enjoy yourself." John turns his head and winks at me. I try not to laugh out loud.

"Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down John." I already find this guy extremely annoying. I know John feels the same way.

"In 48 hours, I'll be accepting your apologies." John looks up and I follow his gaze. He stands up and I follow his lead. I stare in amazement. I am looking at a real live dinosaur. "All right, slow down. Stop, stop, stop!" John says as the driver comes to a stop. John climbs out of the jeep and then gives me a hand down.

EGEGEGEGEG

Alan turns his head and sees something amazing. He takes his hat off and stands. He then takes his sunglasses off. Utter astonishment is written all over his face. Ellie is busy studying a leaf from a plant.

"This shouldn't be here. Alan, this species of veriforman's been extinct since the Cretaceous Period. I mean, this thing is humongous." Alan puts his hand on Ellie's head and starts to turn it. "What? What?" She finally turns her head and sees. She stands up while taking her sunglasses off. "Look at that."

They both jump out of the jeep to get a better look.

"Um, it's…it's a dinosaur." Alan says still in shock as he gestures towards the gigantic animal.

"Uh-huh," is all Ellie is able to say. Before too long, Emily is standing next to Ellie. Ellie puts her arm around Emily's shoulders as they look at the dinosaur in front of them.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ian Malcolm is still sitting in the jeep. He is in complete and utter shock. He finally speaks.

"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it." The jeep driver turns around and gives him a look.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Oh, Ellie, we could just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature." Dad's voice still holds a little shock in it. Ellie still hasn't released her grip from my shoulders.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." I say, finally finding my voice.

"This thing's got what, a 27-foot neck?" Dad asks.

"The brachiosaur, 30." John says from behind us making me jump.

"Thirty feet." Dad breathes out.

EGEGEGEGEG

Donald is still sitting in the jeep. He looks on with a glint of greed in his eyes.

"We're gonna make a fortune with this place."

EGEGEGEGEG

We keep watching as the brachiosaur stands up on its hind legs and stretches to the top of the tree. We all struggle to keep our balance as it comes down shaking the ground. Ellie's grip tightens around me to keep me standing.

"How fast are they?" Dad asks after watching a few seconds longer.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." My mouth drops open at this.

"T…T-Rex?" Ellie says in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm."

"You said you've got a T-Rex?" I say making sure I heard right.

"Uh-huh."

"Say again." Dad can't believe it either.

"We have a T-Rex." John says in amusement. He knew we would react this way.

"Oh." Dad says as he leans his head against John's chest. He staggers a few feet and puts his hands on his knees. Ellie runs up next to him.

"Put your head between your knees," she instructs him as he sits down. I am still standing off to the side trying to take everything in. John comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler and Miss Emily, welcome to Jurassic Park." I reach up and put my hand on top of his. I look over at my dad and Ellie. They are both sitting on the ground now. I hear bellowing and turn to see more dinosaurs.

"They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." I hear my dad say. I nod my head in agreement because I have no more words left to say. Dad looks up at John, whose hand is still on my shoulder, "How'd you do this?"

"I'll show you."


	4. Making Dinosaurs

**Chapter 4: Making Dinosaurs**

The jeeps pull up to a big building. John gets out and offers me a hand. He helps me down and I hand him his cane. Ellie comes up next to me and grabs my hand. We walk hand in hand together.

"G'day, g'day, g'day! Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."

John says this while leading us into the lobby. I look around in complete amazement. I feel Ellie squeeze my hand and I know she feels as overwhelmed as me. We start heading up more stairs.

"So what are you thinking?" Ellie asks my dad and me.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to have a great story to tell my friends when we get home." I reply.

"That we're out of a job." Dad says lightheartedly. This time the idea of them not digging up dinosaurs makes me feel sad. It's amazing what seeing them in real life will do to your perspective.

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Malcolm is quick to retort. Dad and Ellie just give him a look. We arrive at a small theater that looks a little like a theme park ride.

"Well, now, why don't you all sit down? Uh, Donald, sit down, sit down. Ah, here. Here he comes." There is John walking up to the screen. "Well, here I come. Yes. 'Hello.' Say hello." John says this gesturing to us.

"Hello." We all reply a little apprehensively.

"Oh, yes, I've got lines. Uh, uh, well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood, your blood." I watch as several Johns are cloned from the original.

"Cloned from what? Loy extraction has never recreated an intact D.N.A. strand." Dad starts talking. I have a little bit of an idea to what he is talking out.

"Not without massive sequence gaps," Ian talks over me and Ellie with dad.

"Paleo-D.N.A. from what source? Where do you get 100-million-year-old dinosaur blood?" Ellie joins in on the conversation. Everyone goes back to watching without they're questions being answered. The show goes on to tell us about how the scientists clone the dinosaur D.N.A.

"This score is only temporary. It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet. And then of course, the tour moves on." John says as bars come down across our laps the whole room begins to move. We see people working in a laboratory as the announcer is giving us more information.

"This is overwhelming, John. Are, are these characters, uh, auto-erotica?" I hear Donald asking. I roll my eyes. Obviously, they are real people.

"No, no, no, we have no animatronics here, no. Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

"Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Dad asks after we pass the lab.

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie asks.

"Shortly, shortly, shortly."

"Can't you stop these things?" I ask. I want to see what is going on as well.

"I'm sorry; it's kind of a ride." Dad looks at us and we nod in agreement.

"One, two, three." We all start pushing and the rails release.

"You can't do that." Donald seems a little put out by us.

"What?" John is confused.

"Can they do that?" I roll my eyes at Donald's last comment. Well, we just did.

"_A reminder: The boat for the mainland will be leaving at 1900 hours. All personnel be at the dock no later than 1845. No exceptions."_ This is heard over the intercom as we walk into the lab.

"Good day, Henry." John greets an Asian man in a white bio suit.

"Oh, good day, sir." My eyes are instantly captured by the emu eggs in the incubator.

"It's turning the eggs." I say this while watching a robot arm reach out and grasp an egg. One of the eggs starts moving.

"Oh, God," Ellie breathes as we watch a little beak poke through the shell.

"Oh, perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat." Henry says as John hurries over and grabs a glove.

"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when they're born. Come on, come on. Come on, little on. Come on. Very good. Push, push!" The dinosaur starts pushing its way out of the shell. I have no words to say.

"Oh, God," Ellie breathes again. It seems to be the only thing she can say at the moment. Finally the baby pushes its head through.

"There you are. There you are. They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. That's it! Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

"Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wilds." Ian says this from behind me making me jump.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Henry is quick to reply.

"How do you know they can't breed?" I ask.

"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way."

"Oh, my God! Look at that." Ellie says and I turn to look. Dad has picked up the baby.

"Blood temperature seems like about high 80's maybe." Dad says.

"Wu?" John questions.

"Uh, 91."

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" I have no idea what she is talking about so I go back to staring at the baby.

"Mm-hmm, yeah."

"That's incredible." Dad replies in a shocked tone.

"But, um, again, how do you know they're all female? What, does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asks and I roll my eyes.

"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."

"Deny them that?" I ask wondering how you can control that stage of development.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is." Dr. Malcolm definitely has a way with words.

"There it is." I say sarcastically. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will breed?" Dr. Wu is quite perturbed at Ian.

"No, I'm simply saying that life, uh, finds a way."

"What species is this?" Dad asks and I turn back to the tiny animal in his hands.

"Uh…it's a Velociraptor." Dr. Wu replies. My breath catches.

"You bred raptors?" My dad is shocked by this revelation as is Ellie. Knowing what we know about raptors, I have no idea why they would even think about cloning such a dangerous, intelligent predator.


	5. Meeting the Raptors

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Raptors**

A few minutes later we find ourselves outside of the raptor enclosure.

"Dr. Grant as I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our gourmet chef, Alejandro…" John stops as a cow is being raised by a crane. "Oh."

"What are they doing?" I ask intrigued by the cow in the harness.

"Feeding them." John states matter of factly before turning back to dad. "Alejandro's, uh, prepared a delightful menu for us: Chilean sea bass, I believe. Uh, shall we?" I see a man walk up dressed like he just came out of the Australian outback.

"They should all be destroyed." He definitely sounds like he just stepped out of the outback.

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone." I would believe that. Dad can only speculate from the bones but this Robert guy has seen them in person.

"What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" Dad starts in with his rapid fire questions.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move…"

"Fast for a biped?" Dad doesn't let him finish his answer.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour, if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers." I take in this new information. I never really thought raptors were scary before, I am definitely growing more respectful of them.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions. The viewing area set down below here…" John starts explaining something to Ellie and Ian but I am focused on Dad and Robert.

"Do they show intelligence?" I ask.

"With their brain cavities, we assumed that…" Dad continues my line of thought for me.

"They're extremely intelligent. Even problem-solving intelligence; especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified, though, right?" I ask. If they are intelligent, then repeatedly attacking an electrified fence is not very smart.

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember." We turn at the sound of the crane. The harness is ripped to shreds and blood is splattered all over it.

"Yes. Well. Who's hungry?" I look at Ellie and we both shiver. I doubt I will be eating anything for lunch.

EGEGEGEGEGEG

I look down at the food placed in front of me. It does not look at all appetizing at the moment. Trying not to offend anyone I pick up my fork and pick at the food.

"None of these attractions are ready yet, of course, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take. Other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." John is going on about the park. I look up and the rest of us are pushing our food around on our plates. Apparently nothing looks appetizing at all to anyone.

"And we can charge anything we want: 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it." There goes Donald and his greedy ideas again. "Then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise…"

"Donald. Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"Sure. They will. What, we'll have, uh, a coupon day or something." I give a disapproving laugh and get a glare from both dad and Ellie.

"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um…staggers me." Ian finally speaks up.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different than you and I feared." Donald is really playing up this whole greed thing.

"Yeah. They're a lot worse."

"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you…" Donald seems to be taking offense. I find it quite hilarious.

"No, Donald, Donald. Donald, let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint. I really do." John interrupts his little rant.

"Yeah," Malcolm quips before turning back to John. "Don't you see the danger, uh, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun."

"It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations…" Donald tries to interrupt.

"If I may, um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you took what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility…for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even know what you had, you patented it, packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box. And now you're selling it. You wanna sell it. Well…" Ian is getting a little excited banging his fist on the table. The first slam makes me jump.

"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before."

"Yeah, your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should." I have to agree with Ian's point here. Of course, I would never give his ego the boost.

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I was to…" Ian huffs and shakes his head. "No, no. If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say."

"Hold on. This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs, uh, uh, had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."

"I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

"Oh, what's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world." There is a pause in the conversation and Ellie takes advantage and puts her two cents in.

"Well, the question is: How can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."

John turns to me with an almost defeated look on his face.

"I have to agree with the others on this. As cool as this place is, I'm not sure we can fully predict how these animals will react." Giving up all hope, John turns to my dad.

"Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I'm trying to do…"

"The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it. You're meant to defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer." I can't help but smirk at the irony of the situation. One of the servers comes up to John and whispers in his here.

"Thank you." John tells the man and the man leaves. "Well. They're here." John says this while smiling. I am left wondering who they are and if I'm going to like meeting them.


	6. Disappointing Tour

**Chapter 6: Disappointing Tour**

We make our way back to the stairs to the main lobby.

"You five are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience." I notice a couple kids running in from the doors.

"Grandpa!"

"Kids!" They slam into him carelessly sending him to the stairs. We all pause behind them and watch their interaction.

"Wait! Careful with the old man."

"We miss you."

"Thanks for the presents."

"We loved the presents. They were great."

"Did you enjoy the helicopter?"

"Yeah! It went down, and we all went right up." They finally let him up and we continue on our way. Outside there are two cars waiting for us.

"Now, kids, come away. Not too close to the cars. Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious? These will be your transports for the afternoon."

"No drivers." Donald notices.

"No, no, no, no. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway. Totally non-polluting. Top of the line. Spared no expense." I have begun to notice that John likes to use that phrase quite a bit. "Lex, darling, you're all right in there. Dr. Sattler, come with me. Dr. Grant, come in the second car."

"I'm gonna ride with, uh, Dr. Sattler." Ian starts walking after Ellie. The little boy comes up to dad and me.

"I read your book."

"Well, that's…that's great." Dad starts getting in the car with Ellie. The boy follows.

"Do you really think that dinosaurs turned into birds and that's where they all went?"

"Well, a few species may have evolved along those lines." Dad steps out of the car and so does the little boy.

"Cos they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard that there's this, um, meteor, um, hit the earth someplace in Mexico and made this big crater?" I try stifling a laugh. I know dad is finding this boy annoying.

"Listen, uh…"

"Tim."

"Tim, which car were you planning on?"

"Whichever one you are." Dad just shakes his head. He leads Tim to the other car. "Then I heard about this thing in Omni about this, um, meteor making all this heat. And it made a bunch of diamond dust. That changed the weather, and they died because of the weather." Dad opens the door and Tim climbs in. "Then my teacher tells me about his book by a guy named Bakker. He says…" Dad shuts the door in his face as he continues talking. The other girl comes up to us.

"She said I should ride with you because it'd be good for you." I turn to see Ellie hiding a laugh behind her arm. She motions me over to the window.

"Would you do me a favor and ride with the kids? I don't want them to be stuck with Gennaro." I roll my eyes but nod my head. "Thanks, babe."

"Have fun with Mr. Rock star," I say nodding my head towards Malcolm. She gives my arm a swat before I move on.

"Hey, Em," dad calls and I stop to look at him. "Are you riding with the kids?"

"Ellie asked me too. She didn't want to leave them alone with the blood sucking lawyer." He laughs as he gives my shoulder a squeeze and gets in the car. I walk to the other car and get in the back with Lex and Tim.

"What kind of dinosaurs are we gonna see now?" Lex was asking. The cars take off.

"Hey, lookit! A ghost, a ghost! Ah!"

"Oh, no. It's driving." I roll my eyes at their juvenile attitudes. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

"Turn in your fear at the door and join the future, right?" I hear Gennaro say from the front seat.

"_During most of your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you."_ The program starts.

"Hey, look!" Timmy says making me look up ahead of us where there is a huge gate.

"_Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon."_

"Are we gonna hit that?" Lex turns to me and asks. I shake my head no.

"_Welcome to Jurassic Park."_

EGEGEGEGEG

"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Ian mentions as the cars drive through the open gates.

"_The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. We spared no expense."_ John's voice comes over the speakers.

"_If you look to the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."_

"Dilophosaurus." Alan says as he puts his hands on the glass.

"Oh, shit!" Is Ellie's reply as she scoots over to the other door.

"_One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure."_

EGEGEGEGEG

"I can't see." Lex says as she struggles to see over my shoulder.

"Tim, why don't you lay down in the back?" I ask and Timmy happily parks himself in the back. With the extra room, I scoot over to give Lex full access to the window. I know they probably won't see anything.

EGEGEGEGEG

"_This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."_

"Alan…where?" No one seems to be able to see anything.

"Damn." The occupants of the car all slump back in their seats. After a few minutes the cars stop.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Ian starts counting off on his fingers.

"Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the Earth." Ellie finishes while looking out the window. Alan and Ian just give her a look.

EGEGEGEGEG

"_We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."_

A goat is lifted up through a trapdoor and chained to a pole.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex asks looking at me. "He's gonna eat the goat?" I solemnly nod my head. A look of despair crosses her face as Timmy speaks up from the back.

"Excellent," is Timmy's reply.

"What's the matter, kid? You never had lamb chops?" Gennaro speaks up from the front seat.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Lex states this proudly. We continue to watch the goat.

EGEGEGEGEG

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt. Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." Alan states frustrated. Ian leans up to the camera and taps on it.

"Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your, on your dinosaur tour, right? Hello? H-Hello." He leans back in his seat. The cars start moving forward again. After a few more moments of silence he goes on. "See, the tyrannosaur, uh, uh, doesn't obey any set patterns or, or park schedules. The essence, uh, of chaos."

"Um, I'm still not clear on chaos. Wh-What does that mean?" Ellie asks.

"Oh, oh, it simply deals with, uh, unpredictability in complex systems. The shorthand is the, the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking, and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine." Ellie just stares right back him. "Did I go too fast? I did a fly-by."

"I missed it."

"Give me that glass of water. We're going to conduct an experiment. It should be still. The car's bouncin' up and down, but that's okay. It's just an example. Now, put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic. Say a drop of water falls on you hand. Which way is the drop going to fall off? Which finger?"

"Thumb, I'd say." He drops water on her hand it goes the opposite direction.

"Aha. Okay. Now freeze your hand. Don't move. I'm going to do the same thing, start with the same place again. Which way is it going to roll off?"

"Let's say back, the same way."

"S-Same way. Back the same way." The drop goes in a different direction. "It changed. It changed. Why? Because tiny variations: uh, the orientation of the hairs on your hands,"

"Hey, Alan, look at this." Alan is staring intently out of the window like he is looking for something.

"Um, the amount of blood vessels, imperfections in the skin…"

"Imperfections in the skin?"

"Oh, just…microscopic. Microscopic. And never repeat and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?"

"Unpredictability." Ellie is starting to understand. Alan suddenly opens the door and gets out.

"Right. There. Look at this. See? I'm right again. Nobody could've predicted that Dr. Grant would suddenly, suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle."

"Alan? Alan." Ellie calls after him while getting out herself.

"There's, uh, another example. See, here I'm now by myself, uh, err, talking to myself. That's, that's chaos theory."

EGEGEGEGEG

I hear a car door and look behind me. I watch as my dad walks away from the car and Ellie follows him. I open my door and get out as well. I feel Lex and Tim close on my heels. Timmy catches up with dad first and starts up the conversation that got cut off.

"Like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker, and he says the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases."

"Where are we going? You see something?" Ellie asks totally ignoring Timmy.

"Is there anybody else who thinks we shouldn't be out here?" Gennaro asks in a feeble voice.

"His book was a lot fatter than yours was." Timmy is just going on.

"Really?" Dad doesn't sound the least bit surprised.

"Yours was fully illustrated, honey." Ellie says while laughing.

"Hey." Dad has taken offense of this. Lex trips on a root and dad reaches down to help her up.

"You okay?" He asks. She won't release his hand. I look at Ellie and we laugh at this.

"Hey, look at this. Wait. Hey, watch. Hey, come on. Watch this." Timmy is trying to get dad's attention. He is totally overwhelmed by both of the kids. He stops short and gets Lex to let go of his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody stay here." Timmy waits a few seconds and then starts to follow.

"Timmy!" Lex calls after him.

"Hey, Timmy…" Ellie tries to stop him. We all come upon what my dad had seen. It is a triceratops.

"Oh, wow." Timmy breathes out.

"Okay?" Dad asks motioning to the vet.

"Of course." Dad gets closer.

"Don't be scared. It's okay. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick." Lex and I walk up cautiously as Ellie moves closer.

"Oh, my God. Hey! Hey, baby. Hey, baby girl. Yeah." I look over at her and she has tears streaming down her face.

"She was my favorite when I was a kid. Now I see her, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Dad stands up and puts his head on her stomach. His eyes light up as he listens to her breath. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. This is one of the coolest things I have ever seen. He motions me over. I walk over and he pulls me down so I am on her stomach. I turn my head to look at him and he smiles.

"It's okay." I glance down as Ellie looks in the trike's mouth. "Micro vesicles. That's interesting." The vet reaches down and gives her a pen light. "Thanks. What are her symptoms?"

"Oh, imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing." The vet answers caught off guard.

"Right." Dad still has his head on the trike's stomach. Timmy, Lex, and I watch as he continues to listen to her breathe.

"It seems to happen about every six weeks or so."

"Six weeks." Ellie takes the penlight and looks at her eyes. "These are dilated. Take a look."

"They are?"

"It's okay." Ellie soothes as the vet takes a look as well.

"I'll be damned."

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life. Is this West Indian lilac?" Ellie says as she points at a plant.

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat 'em."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"There's only one way to be positive. I'd have to see the dinosaur's droppings."

"Dino…droppings, droppings?" Ian questions astonished.

"Yeah." I say as I follow Ellie as we reach the droppings.

"That is one big pile of shit." I give Ian a way to go Sherlock look before returning my attention to Ellie. She has her hands deep in the pile.

"You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so odd, though. All right, so she's suffering from Melia toxicity every six weeks." She walks over to another pile. "Let's see. Rats. Nada."

"She's um…tenacious." Ian says looking at me and my dad.

"You have no idea." I hear my dad say.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Ian calls after Ellie, who is mumbling things to herself. A clap of thunder is heard overhead that has most of us jumping.

"Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving." Gennaro has finally said something I agree with.

"You know, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the trike." Ellie says to me and dad. She looks at Dr. Harding.

"Sure. I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her off at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others."

"Great. Then I'll catch up with you if you want to go on." She says more to dad than me.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah. I wanna stay with her a little longer."

"Okay, then." Dad reluctantly starts walking away. I hesitate for a moment. For some reason I have a feeling I won't be seeing her again soon. Ellie notices and comes up to me.

"Okay?" She asks. I shake my head yes. "Remember to be patient with him. I'll see you soon, don't worry." She gives me a quick squeeze as another thunderclap is heard.

"Now!" Gennaro's command gets me moving. I take one last look at Ellie. She blows me a kiss and turns back to the trike.


	7. The TRex

**Chapter 7: The T-Rex**

"You got any kids?" Alan asks trying to help the time pass.

Me? Oh, oh, hell, yeah, three. I love kids. Hmm. Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives, for that matter."

"You married?"

"Occasionally. Uh, yeah, I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." He takes a swig from his flask and offers it to Alan. "By the way, Dr. Sattler, um, she's not, like, available, is she?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You two are, uh…"

"Yeah." The car suddenly stops. "Hey, what'd I touch?"

"Uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped."

EGEGEGEGEG

The cars have stopped and the rain is coming down. I hear a car door and turn to see my dad running to the car. I open the door.

"Is your radio working?" he asks.

"No, I guess yours isn't either." I state and he shakes his head in affirmation.

"I think we should just stay put." Gennaro says. Dad and I shake our heads in agreement. Dad nods his head and then runs back to the other car.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." Alan says as he gets back in the car.

"Kids okay?"

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Kids get scared."

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power."

"I didn't say I was scared."

"I didn't say you were scared."

"I know."

EGEGEGEGEGEG

"Boo!" Timmy jumps up from behind the seat. He has these goggles on the top of his head. Lex and I jump.

"Hey, where did you find those?" Gennaro asks.

"In a box under my seat."

"Are they heavy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then they're expensive. Put 'em back." Gennaro goes back to fanning himself.

"Don't scare me." Lex says as she smacks him. Timmy goes to the back and starts messing with the goggles.

"Oh, cool. Night vision." I feel the car shake a little and hear a faint rumbling. "Do you feel that?" Timmy says putting his hand on my shoulder. I nod my head as the car shakes again.

"Maybe it's the power tryin' to come back on." Gennaro guesses. There are a few more jolts.

"What is that?" Lex asks. I look out the window and see the goat is gone. "Where's the goat?" As soon as Lex finishes, the leg lands on the top of the car. We look to see an arm go back over the fence. Suddenly the T-Rex comes into full view.

"Oh, Jesus!" Gennaro yells as he runs out of the car to the bathroom.

"He left us. He left us." I turn to Lex and Tim and they both look at me with fear in their eyes.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asks as they watch Gennaro run to the bathroom.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go."

EGEGEGEGEG

The fence starts to bend and the lines start to snap. I silently start freaking out. I can't show it in front of the other two.

"Dr. Grant?" Lex says as she looks back at the other car with fear in her eyes. She goes to the back and finds an emergency box and grabs the flashlight.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Ian says as the T-Rex starts walking between the cars.

"Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement." They both sit still. A light suddenly comes on from the other car. "Turn the light off. Em, turn the light off." Alan says with growing concern in his voice.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Turn the light off! Turn-Turn it off!" I yell. "Why did you turn it on?"

We all stop as the T-Rex leans its head down to look inside the car. Timmy goes and shuts the open door. I cringe as the noise catches the animal's attention.

"Stay still," I tell them. "Its vision is based on movement." They immediately freeze as the T-Rex leans down next to me. I still have the flashlight on. The T-Rex roars and Timmy and Lex put their hands over their ears. I rush to turn the light off.

"I'm sorry!" Lex yells as Timmy and I try to get it shut off.

"You're the one who turned it…" Timmy stops his blaming and we look up.

"Oh God," I breathe glancing one more time to the other car.

The T-Rex breaks through the glass in the roof. Timmy, Lex, and I seek refuge under the glass. We form a barrier by putting our hands and feet on the glass. Its teeth snarl at us through the glass. They are screaming and I am trying to keep the animal from breaking through the glass again. I turn my head and watch as it leans its head down and starts pushing the car. Lex and Timmy scream. The car is nudged again a second time. Finally it tips over. Broken glass crashes around us.

I find myself lying on the roof and mud is pouring in from the broken sunroof. The T-Rex continues to nudge the car. I try crawling out of the broken window when the T-Rex steps on the car and starts smashing it. I try to move but my feet get caught by the seat. I see that Timmy's legs are caught as well.

EGEGEGEGEG

Alan climbs frantically to the back of the car. He finds the emergency box and pulls out flare. He turns it on and goes outside.

"Hey!" He gets the T-Rex's attention. "Oh, God." It comes towards him and he throws the flare aside and stands still. It goes after the flare. Ian comes out of the car with a flare of his own.

"Hey, hey! Hey, hey!" Ian runs out with his own flare.

"Ian, freeze!"

"Get the kids!" Ian is still running from the Rex.

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan watches as the Rex takes Ian out. He then runs to the other car.

EGEGEGEGEG

I am vaguely aware that the Rex has left us alone. I do a quick survey and realize that it will take a lot of effort to get out. Out of the corner of my eye I see my dad kneel in to view.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant!" Lex is freaking out. I try to wiggle my feet free, but it's no use. They are stuck.

"Okay, Lex, I got ya." Dad helps Lex out of the car. He turns back to us.

"I'm stuck! The seat's got my feet!" Timmy yells.

"Mine too." I say.

"I'll get you next." Dad says to me. I shake my head.

"Get Timmy out first." He reluctantly nods his head.

"You're okay. You're all right." Dad is trying to calm Lex down. "Tim! Tim?" He stops when he hears Lex scream. "Don't move. He can't see us if we don't move." Suddenly I feel the car start moving. Timmy starts screaming. I put my hand on his trying to calm him down.

"This way…Wait, wait, wait!" I hear dad trying to keep Lex out of harm's way. The T-Rex brings its head down in front of us again and roars. Timmy squeezes my hand harder. The Rex nudges the car again and I feel the car hit the barrier.

"Timmy? Timmy!" I hear Lex's frantic calling.

"Emily, Tim!" It's the last thing I hear as the Rex starts pushing the car and the sound of the scraping metal is all that I hear.

EGEGEGEGEG

Alan and Lex go over the side of the wall. Lex is on Alan's back. The car is slowly being pushed over the side.

"Lex! Lex! You're chokin' me!" Lex eases up her grip. The car is getting closer to going over. Alan spots another wire. "Grab the wire!" Lex grabs the wire just as the car plummets over the side. Alan's heart drops as they watch it land in a tree down below.

EGEGEGEGEG

I know the car must be getting close to going over. I look over to Timmy and he is terrified.

"Hold on to my hand and don't let go." I tell him. He grabs my hand and holds on tight. Suddenly I feel the sensation of falling. I hear a few branches snapping and then everything goes black.

EGEGEGEGEG

"'Key check space minus O, key checks off, safety space minus O.' He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do." Arnold is explaining why everything has lost power. "Now, look at this next entry. It's the kicker. 'White rabbit object.' Whatever it did it did it all, but with the key checks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. So, the only way to find them is to go through the computer's lines of code on by one."

"How many lines of code are there?" Ellie asks, afraid of the answer.

"About two million."

"Two million?" Ellie asks in unbelief.

"Yeah." John turns to Robert with concern on his face.

"Robert, I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren."

"Sure."

"I'm going with him." Ellie says as she follows Robert out of the room.

EGEGEGEGEG

Alan is at the drainage pipe cleaning the mud off of him. He turns to the tree with the car.

"Emily? Timmy? Emily! Timmy! Em! Tim!" Alan turns to Lex. She is still freaking out. Alan is worried about his daughter but he needs to get Lex calmed down. "Now, Lex, listen, listen to me. I'm right here. I'm gonna look after you, but I have to go help my daughter and your brother. So I want you to say right here and wait for me!"

"He left us. He left us!" He takes both her arms in his hands and looks her directly in the eye.

"But that's not what I'm gonna do. Okay? Stay here." She nods her head. She goes over to the drainage pipe and sits inside.

"Emily? Timmy? Em? You hear me? I'm coming up." Alan starts climbing the tree. He starts mumbling to himself. "I hate climbing. I hate trees. Way too high."

EGEGEGEGEG

I can feel someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and look at a frightened Timmy. The first thing I register is a pain in my head. I reach up and touch the side of my forehead. I bring it back to find blood on my fingers. It's not a lot, but enough to know it will probably leave a scar.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asks. I shake my head yes. The motion making me a little dizzy and Timmy looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"Are you?" Before he can answer I hear my dad calling to us.

"Hey, Em? Tim? Em." I see dad look through the window. "You okay?" I nod my head. He turns to Timmy. "You okay?"

"I threw up." He says. I notice the stain on his shirt.

"Oh. Oh, that's okay. Just give me your hand." Timmy shies away. "Hey, Tim, I won't tell anyone you threw up. Right, Em. We won't tell anyone." I shake my head in agreement. "Just, just give me your hand. Here, I gotcha. Come on." Timmy starts moving.

"Okay."

"That's good. Over the wheel." I start to follow after Tim. Thankfully, the only thing that hurts is my head.

"Don't pull me too hard."

"No hurry. Stand on the door. Hang on to me." Dad gets Timmy out of the car and then turns to me. I reach out my hand.

"Okay, I got you." Once out on the limb, dad wraps me in a tight hug. He takes his handkerchief and gently dabs at the spot on my head. I flinch at the pain but smile at his compassion.

"Okay. Okay, that's not too bad, right, Tim?" He winks at me.

"Yes, it is."

"Just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house?"

"No!" Timmy and I say at the same time.

"Yeah, me too. The thing about climbing is, you never, never look down!" Timmy automatically looks down.

"This is impossible. How am I gonna do this? It's about 50, 50 feet…"

"I'm gonna help you…" We hear a snapping noise. The car is moving. "Oh, no. Tim, go!" Timmy goes down first with me right behind him. Dad stops us before the car stops at a large limb above us. "Oh! Go, go, go! Go, Tim, go! Faster, Tim!" We make it almost to the bottom. "Tim, Emily, jump!" I jump immediately. Dad wraps his arm around Timmy. "Go, Tim!" they land and we go a few steps before dad pulls us both down to our knees and covers us. The car comes crashing down over us again. The broken sunroof keeping us from getting hit.

"Well…we're back…in the car again." Timmy says out of breath.

"Well, at least we're out of the tree." I point out. Dad just chuckles. We crawl out and make our way over to the pipe. Lex jumps down and immediately goes to hug her brother. Timmy and I both take the chance to clean ourselves up. I take dad's handkerchief and get it wet. Carefully I take Timmy's face in my hand and wipe the dried blood from his face. Lex walks over and takes it from me. Dad pulls me to the side.

"When the car went over," he starts but doesn't continue.

"At least this time you stayed." He smiles and pulls me in to another hug.

"I need you to help me keep these two calm," he whispers in my ear. I turn to look at Lex and Tim. "Okay guys we better get moving." Lex hands the handkerchief back to my dad. Timmy grabs my hand and I smile at him. Lex walks next to dad as Timmy and I follow.

EGEGEGEGEG

Robert and Ellie pull up to the scene in the gas powered jeep. They both get out and look around.

"Where's the other car? Where's the other car!" Ellie voice is laced with fear and panic. They look around more.

"Alan!" Ellie yells desperately.

"Dr. Grant!" Robert calls out as well.

"Emily!" Ellie cries as they both gravitate to the destroyed bathroom.

"Grant!" Robert lifts a piece of palm branch roof. "I think this was Gennaro."

"I think this was too." Ellie says with disgust in her voice. They both freeze when they hear a roar. "I think it's ahead of us."

"It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes." They both look from side to side when they hear a moan. They move some branches and find Ian.

"He put a tourniquet on. Ian. Ian!" Ellie points out before she tries to wake Ian.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." Ian says while slowly sitting up. The T-Rex is heard again.

"Can we chance moving him?" Ellie asks.

"Please chance it." Ian replies. They get him in the jeep, when Ellie walks over to the debris left over from the other car.

"Ellie, come on!" Robert yells impatiently.

"Wait, wait." Ellie looks over the side and spots the other car. Her heart drops as she turns back to the others. "The other car!"

Robert and Ellie make their way down to the car.

"Dr. Grant?" Robert calls shining his flashlight around.

"Alan! Emily!" Ellie is now sobbing as she runs to the side of the car.

"They're not here." Robert says as Ellie's flashlight catches three sets of footprints in the mud. She lets out a sigh of relief to know that they are at least okay. She looks off into the woods as another roar is heard.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ian is sitting in the jeep with his eyes closed. A tremor wakes him. He looks at the puddle next to the jeep as it ripples with the tremor.

"Anybody hear that? It's a um, it's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here." Ian says as he watches the puddle of water move again. He sees Ellie and Robert running back to the jeep. He waves with his arms, "Come on, come on, come on. We gotta get outta here. Now, now! Right now!" They both climb in the jeep. "Go, go ,go! Let's go! Start the engine!"

Just as the jeep is put in drive, the T-Rex comes into view. Robert punches it. The T-Rex starts gaining. "Must go faster! Here it comes! Fifth gear!" Ian is yelling. Ellie turns around.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yells as Ian tries moving away from the Rex. He accidently bumps the shifter and the car starts to slow down.

"Get off the stick! Bloody move!" While they are not looking, a low branch comes into view.

"Look out!" Ellie yells.

"Down!" Everyone ducks as the branch takes the top of the jeep off. Finally, they start to pull away.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian asks as the T-Rex slows down and they lose sight of it.


	8. Surviving Jurassic Park pt 1

**Chapter 8: Surviving Jurassic Park pt. 1**

We have been walking for a few minutes when my stomach starts to grumble. I hear Timmy laugh and dad and Lex turn to look at me.

"What?" I ask. "I didn't eat lunch." I shrug my shoulders. The others laugh before we hear the T-Rex.

"Are you hearing this?" Lex asks as the T-Rex is heard again in the distance. Dad looks at a tree and starts towards it.

"Come on, Tim. Come on, hurry up. Let's, uh, get up this tree." I inwardly groan as we make our way up the tree.

"Oh, no." I hear Timmy grumble.

"Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here." I encourage.

"I don't want to. I hate trees."

"They don't bother me." Lex says a little chirpy.

"Oh, yeah, well, you weren't in the last one." We get to a little ledge in the trunk and I immediately take a seat. I look up to see brachiosaurs. "Hey, those are brontosauruses. I mean, uh, brachiosaurs." Timmy says pointing.

"They're singing." Dad says as he climbs up on a limb above us. He starts making the same noise.

"Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here!" Lex says freaking out.

"They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. These are herbivores."

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception." Timmy kids. I give him a wink. Payback is always fun.

"Oh, I hate the other kind."

"The other kind just…do what they do." Dad sits down. Lex and Timmy move in next to him. I settle down next to Timmy. "Ooh! Aah! What's that?" Dad pulls the raptor claw out of his pocket.

"What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asks. Dad thinks for a second before answering.

"I don't know." Dad looks to me. "I guess…we'll just have to evolve too."

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?" I ask.

"Do-you-think-he-saurus." Dad and I chuckle at this. "What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me." Dad says winking at me.

"A do-you-think-he-saurus Rex." We laugh again. Leave it to the littlest to make light of a terrible situation.

"Alan?" Lex asks.

"Yeah?"

"What if the dinosaurs come back while we're asleep?"

"Well, I'll stay awake."

"All night?"

"All night." I reach over and take my dad's hand and smile. He lets go and flings the claw down the tree. He smiles at me sadly. Timmy snuggles in to my side. I wrap an arm around him and his head settles under my chin. I wrap my other arm around him and feel his breath instantly settle into a rhythm. Turning to look at dad, I see Lex in the same position as Timmy. He smiles at me and I smile back. I lean my head back against the tree and finally let my exhaustion take over and fall asleep.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ellie walks up on John eating ice cream. He looks up and sees her.

"Hmph. They were all melting." He says as she sits down at the opposite end of the table.

"Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine."

"They'll be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?" He chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"You know the first attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland was a flea circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had, uh, a wee trapeze, and uh, a merry-go…A carousel. Huh. And a seesaw. They all move motorized, of course, but, uh, people would say they could see the fleas. 'Oh, I can see the fleas, Mummy. Can't you see the fleas?'"

Ellie smiles sadly at him.

"Clown fleas and high-wire fleas and fleas on parade. But with this place," he looks around before continuing, "I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something that they could see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit."

"But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake. That's obvious. We're over dependent on automation. I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable."

"John." Ellie tries to interrupt him.

"Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless."

"It's still the flea circus. It's all an illusion." Ellie is beginning to get irritated at his stubbornness.

"When we have control again…" Ellie angrily interrupts him.

"You've never had control. That's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! But I made a mistake too. I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now." She pauses trying to keep her emotions in check. "The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan," she pauses as realization hits her, "and Emily and Lex and Tim." She adds them in as she motions to him. "John, they're out there where people are dying." A tear falls down her cheek. "So…" She picks up a spoon and takes a bite. "It's good."

"Spared no expense." John says smiling sadly

EGEGEGEGEG

I wake up with a weight on my chest. It takes me a moment to remember where we are and who is sleeping on me. I wonder what woke me when I hear Lex yelling.

"Go away!" I look up to see a brachiosaur eating from the leaves close to us.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's a brachiosaur." I say as dad grabs a branch. Timmy shifts in my arms as he looks.

"It's a veggie-saurus, Lex, veggie-saurus." Timmy explains mumbling into my shirt. I gently nudge him and he reluctantly sits up.

"Veggie." Lex says relieved. Timmy crawls over to the edge of the ledge.

"Come on, come on, girl." Timmy is reaching out his hand trying to touch her.

"Come on. Come on, baby," dad says as the brachiosaur grabs hold of the branch. "Yo! All right! I'm not letting go!" I crawl next to Timmy and we reach our hands out to touch it.

"Looks like it has a cold." Timmy says pointing to its nostrils.

"Yeah, maybe." I say.

"Can I touch it?" Lex asks.

"Sure." Dad says as he brings it closer. Lex timidly moves closer to it.

"Just think of it as kind of a big cow." I say.

"I like cows. Come on, girl. Come on up her girl. Come on, up here." Lex leans forward. She is about touch it when it sneezes. Lex gets covered in snot. Dad lets go of the branch as Lex sits silently in shock.

"God bless you!" Timmy calls after it.

"On that note," I start turning to dad, "we should probably get moving."

We get down from the tree and start walking.

"Yuck!" Lex says as she tries wiping herself off.

"Oh, great, now she'll never try anything new. She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer."

"I'm a hacker!"

"That's what I said. You're a nerd."

"I am not a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker." Timmy and Lex keep walking but dad and I hang back a ways.

"Do you think Ellie and the others are okay?" I ask quietly not wanting to alert the others to my concerns.

"Of course they're okay, Em." We hop over a large root and dad stops.

"Oh, God." Dad says as we inspect the dinosaur eggs. Lex and Timmy come up. "You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding."

"But, my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls," Timmy mentions as he takes the egg shell from my dad. Realization strikes and I turn to dad.

"Amphibian DNA." I say and his eyes widen.

"What's that?" Lex questions.

"Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code and blended it with that of frogs." Dad pauses in his explanation. "Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment."

"Malcolm was right." I point to the tiny tracks in the dirt, "Look. Life found a way."

EGEGEGEGEG

Back in the control room, the others are discussing a way to erase Nedry's shut down of the security systems.

"No, no, no, that's crazy. You're out of your mind. He's absolutely out of his mind." Arnold says.

"Wait a minute, what exactly would this mean?" Ellie asks.

"We're talking about a calculated risk, my dear, which is about the only option left to us. We will never find the command that Nedry used. He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back. So, shutting down the entire system…"

"You can get somebody else, because I won't do it."

"Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything that he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode, correct?" John turns to Arnold.

"Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all."

"Will we get the phones back?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, again, in theory."

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect." Robert says finally.

"What's that?" Ellie asks.

"That is absolutely out of the question." John isn't ready to give up on this island yet.

"The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're completely supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die." Arnold explains.

"People…are…dying. Will you please shut down the system?" John puts his foot down.

"Please," Ellie begs him and Arnold finally consents. He walks over to the main breaker. Robert grabs a flashlight as Arnold starts turning off switches. He turns off the main switch and everything goes black.

"Hold on to your butts." Arnold says as he flips the main switch back on. Nothing happens. "Um." He hears a beeping and goes over to one of the computers. "It's okay. Look. See that? It's on. It worked."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, it worked? Everything's still off." Ian says.

"Maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them on, reboot a few systems in here: telephones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready." Arnold explains.

"Where are the breakers?" Robert asks.

"Maintenance shed, the other end of the compound. Three minutes, I can have power back on in the entire park." Arnold heads off.

"Just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system is up and running again." John says and the others agree.


	9. Surviving Jurassic Park pt 2

**Chapter 9: Surviving Jurassic Park Pt. 2**

It's been about an hour and we still haven't come upon the road or the visitor's center. The kids are starting to complain.

"I'm tired, I'm hot." Timmy states.

"I'm dirty, my legs hurt." Lex has my exact same complaint. I would also add stinky with a slight headache to the list.

"Just keep going, guys." I try to encourage.

"The visitor's center is just about a mile over that rise. Just…keep…" Dad stops and we pause as a flock of dinosaurs start coming our way. "What is that? Tim. Tim, can you tell me what they are?" Timmy comes up beside us and starts thinking.

"Gr…Ga, uh, uh, gala…Uh, gallamimus." He finally states. This kid knows a lot about dinosaurs.

"Are, those, um, meat-eating? Um, meat-saurusses?" Lex ask. I shake my head in an, 'I don't know way'.

"Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Timmy, Lex, and I start backing up as the dinosaurs get closer.

"They're, uh…They're flocking this way." Timmy says. I grab Timmy's hand and we start running. Dad catches up and grabs hold of Lex's hand and then mine. The dinosaurs are gaining. We look around us as they run past. We make it to a down tree trunk and hide under it. Dad covers us as best as he can.

After all the dinosaurs pass over, we climb out and watch them run. Out of the trees the T-Rex comes out. It grabs one of the dinosaurs.

"I wanna go now." Lex says pulling on my sleeve.

"Look how it eats." I roll my eyes as dad and Timmy stare.

"Please!" Lex is pulling harder at my sleeve.

"I bet you never look at birds the same way again." I say nudging Timmy in the side.

"Yes." He says completely enthralled with what he is seeing.

"Go now." Lex says again, this time pulling on dad's sleeve.

"Okay. Keep low and follow me." He starts walking away with Lex close behind.

"Look how much blood." Timmy seems to be in a trance. I get up behind him and grab him around the waist pulling him away from danger.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ellie walks down the steps of the bunker with a worried expression.

"Oh, God. Something went wrong. Something's happened. Something's wrong." She starts pacing back and forth before heading back up to the door and looking out.

"This is just a delay. That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked," John tries to reason.

"John." Ellie says exasperated.

"But, John, if Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Ian says as John cleans the scratch on his leg.

"I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on." Ellie can't stand waiting any longer. She has to act.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Robert says giving Ellie pause.

"Don't…let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone…" John looks down at his watch and doesn't continue. He realizes that it has been quite a while since Arnold left.

"I'm going with you." Robert says as he walks over to a locked cabinet. He unlocks it pulls out a gun and some ammo.

"Okay." John grabs some schematics and brings them over to where Ian is laying. He sets the papers down causing Ian to flinch in pain.

"Sorry." John opens the plans and finds the right page. "Now, this isn't going to be just like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and then talk you through it." He looks up and spots radios. Ellie follows his glance.

"Right." She goes over and grabs two radios.

"But, uh…it ought to be me really going."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm a…" He says pointing to himself, "And you're, um…" He doesn't finish.

"Look." Ellie is agitated. Robert notices and grabs Ellie's arm.

"Come on, let's go."

"We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step-by-step. I'm on channel two." Ellie says over her shoulder while following Robert out.

They get to the raptor enclosure and notice that the fence has been broken open. "Oh, God. Oh, God." There are tracks leading away into the trees.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences. Come on, this way." They start walking towards the shed. It comes into view.

"I can see the shed from here. We can make it if we run."

"No. We can't." Robert's comment has Ellie looking scared.

"Why not?"

"Because we're being hunted."

"Oh, God."

"In the bushes, straight ahead." Ellie looks but doesn't see anything. "It's all right."

"Like hell it is."

"Run. Towards the shed. I've got her." Ellie stays frozen in place. He turns to her and tells her again. "Go! Now!"

Ellie takes off towards the shed. She hurdles over down branches and swinging on vines. She finally makes to the shed and slams the door shut. She takes a moment to collect herself.

"Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?" She calls out. She gets no response. "John, I'm in," she says in to the headset.

"Great. Now, ahead of you is a metal staircase. Go down it."

"Okay. Going down." Ellie takes out the flashlight and heads down the stairs.

"After 20 or 30 feet you come to a T-junction. Take a left."

"Just have her follow the main cable." Ian interjects.

"I understand how to read a schematic." John replies.

EGEGEGEGEG

After what seems like hours, we finally reach the fence. Dad pulls me aside. He points at the lights and I see that the power is still off to the fence.

"I'm going to play a little joke on the kids." He smiles and winks. I just roll my eyes. He climbs up to the fence and grabs a stick and throws it at the fence. Nothing happens.

"I guess that means the power's off." He cautiously walks up to fence. He places his hands between the lines. He looks at me and gives me a wink. He places his hands on the fence and then acts like its electrocuting him. Lex and Timmy start screaming and cover their faces. He stops and looks at them.

"That's not funny." Lex says in a huff.

"That was great." Timmy says laughing. Lex looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well, maybe, we could…" Dad tries pulling the lines apart. We hear the T-Rex in the distance. Lex jumps up on the fence. I give Timmy a boost and then dad gives me a hand. We start climbing.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Damn it. Dead end." Ellie curses as she finds nowhere else to go.

"Uh, wait a minute, wait a minute." John looks at the schematics. "Uh, yes, there should have been a right turn back there somewhere." Ian reaches over and takes the radio from John.

"Ellie, look above you. There should be a large bundle of cable and pipes all heading in the same direction. Follow that."

Ellie looks up and sees the cables. "Okay. Following the piping."

EGEGEGEGEG

"Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on the other side before you could even get to the top." Lex says playfully.

"What would you give me?"

"Respect."

"Come on, guys, it's not a race." Dad says. He turns to me and leans to whisper in my ear. "Hang back with Tim." I nod my head. I slow down so that I am even with Timmy.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ellie finally comes up to a caged in gray box. She goes up and sees a sign that reads "High Voltage."

"I see the box. It says 'high voltage.'" Ellie goes and opens the door. "Yeah. Okay."

EGEGEGEGEG

Lex and dad are at the top and get ready to go over.

"Good. Here we go. Over the top." They both make it over the top. "Take your time, Tim. That's good. Come on." Timmy and I make it to the top and start going over. "Find your footing. Find your footing." Dad calls coaching us from below. I look to Timmy and see him start climbing down. I follow.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Ellie, you can't throw the main switch by hand. You've got to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge. It's large, flat and gray."

"All right, here I go. Okay? One, two, three, four. Okay. Charged."

"Under the words 'contact position' there's a round, green button which says, 'push to close.'"

"'Push to close.'" She finds the button, "Okay."

John pauses and looks at Ian before continuing. "Push it." Ellie pushes the button and the board lights up.

EGEGEGEGEG

An alarm sounds startling me and Timmy.

"Ah!" Timmy cries as he loses his grip. I quickly put arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

"It's okay. I got you," I reassure him as he regains his footing and clings to the fence.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Now, Ellie, the red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch 'em on." She goes and turns them on one by one. At the very bottom is the button switching on the perimeter fence.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Timmy!" Lex yells.

"Emily, Timmy, you're gonna have to jump!" My dad calls. I nod my head and look down. It's about a 15 foot drop to the bottom. This is going to be painful.

"Get down now!" Lex yells again. I turn and look at Timmy.

"You crazy? I'm not gonna jump." He clings tighter to the fence.

"Tim, Do what Dr. Grant says!" Lex screams with panic in her voice. I put my hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"Take my hand and let go! I'll count to three!" Timmy nods his head and takes my hand in his and I start counting, "One, two, three!" I let go and jump out but feel his hand slip from mine.

"Ah!" I cry out as I land and pain shoots through my knee. I bite my tongue to keep from crying out again as I try to stand. I slump back to the ground and clench my hands in the grass. I look up through teary eyes and see Timmy is still clinging to the fence.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Control room. Tour." Ellie names off the labels of the buttons as she goes. She is getting closer to the perimeter fence.

EGEGEGEGEG

Dad rushes over to my side and gently tries to pull up my pant leg. I put my hand on his to stop him. He looks at me in concern.

"Go help Timmy," I say through clenched teeth. He nods and turns to Timmy who is still clinging to the fence.

"I'm coming up. I'm coming up to get you." Dad yells as he turns to Lex. She immediately grabs on to his arm.

"Lex, I've gotta get Tim." He says as he pries her hand from his arm. She sits down next to me. Dad heads towards the fence.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ellie gets to the perimeter fence button.

EGEGEGEGEG

"Okay. I'm gonna count to three. One, two…" Sparks fly and Timmy gets thrown off the fence. Dad catches him and tumbles to the ground.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Lex calls frantically. Dad carries him over to us.

"He's not breathing." Dad says looking up. Lex's composure crumbles and she collapses in to my arms.

EGEGEGEGEG

The lights in the maintenance shed all start coming on. Ellie looks around with joy on her face.

"Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!" Ellie says joyfully. Her excitement is interrupted as one of the raptors sticks its head through the pipe. "Oh, my God!"

She backs up into the cage door. She runs out and tries shutting the door. The raptor slams into it knocking her on the ground. She puts her feet up and closes the gate. She stands up and backs up. She pumps into a pole and an arm comes down and lands on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Arnold." She turns and takes the arm with her. She screams and drops the arm. The raptor breaks free of the cage. She takes off towards the stairs limping as she goes. She makes it to the top of the stairs and slams the door shut. She gets to the gate door, closes it and then sinks to the ground in hysterics.

EGEGEGEGEG

Dad is doing CPR and Lex is still in my arms crying hysterically.

"Tim!" Dad gives another breath and continues compressions. "No, Tim!" Suddenly we hear coughing. We look over to see him breathing. "Good boy, good boy. Good boy, good boy, Tim." Dad pulls him close and strokes his hair as Timmy coughs.

"Three." He says breathlessly. Lex kneels down and leans against my dad. I sit there and release the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Dad pulls the handkerchief out and his pocket knife. He cuts it in half. He gently ties one half around each of Timmy's hands. Lex sits next to him and pulls him into her arms and starts rocking. Dad makes his way over to me.

"Let's have a look shall we," he says while kneeling down. He carefully pulls up my pant leg to reveal my dislocated knee.

"It's dislocated and I think I felt something tear." Dad nods his head. He looks at Lex and Timmy and then back at me.

"This is going to hurt," he whispers and I take my jacket off. Rolling up a sleeve, I stuff it in my mouth and then nod my head. Dad puts a hand on either side of my calf and then gives a quick twist. I bite down hard on the jacket as the pain flashes white behind my closed eyes. After a few quick breaths I feel the pain dull. I open my eyes to see Lex and Timmy regarding me fearfully. I spit the sleeve out and smile at them.

"No worries, guys," I say as dad gives me a hand up. I put pressure on my leg and am relieved that it will bear weight. "I'll manage," I say to dad. He nods his head.

"Up you get, Tim," dad says as he bends down and picks him up. I limp over to Lex and she grabs onto my arm. "Let's go."


	10. Escaping the Island

**Chapter 10: Escaping the Island**

We finally make it back to the visitor's center. Despite dad having to carry Timmy and my slow limp we make good time.

"Hello?" Dad's voice echoes through the large lobby. No one replies. It is eerily quiet. We make our way to the cafeteria. Dad sets Timmy down on one of the tables.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to find the others, get you both to a doctor." He says to Timmy and then looks at me. "Emily, you look after Lex and Tim."

"Yeah," I nod my head and he kisses my forehead before turning back to Timmy.

"Hey!" Timmy looks up at dad. "Your hair is all sticking up." He says as he pats Timmy's head. "Big Tim, the human piece of toast. I'll be back soon." He starts walking towards the door. "I promise." He says before leaving.

Timmy gets up and limps over to the table full of food. Lex follows close behind as I too limp over to the table. We pick up some utensils and start digging in.

EGEGEGEGEG

Ellie is limping up a hill and she sees Alan.

"Ellie!" He yells unable to see her.

"Run." She yells getting his attention. She runs up to him.

"Ellie!" He yells as she jumps into his arms. He holds her close for a moment before letting her down.

"Where's Em?" Ellie questions as she looks around for the others.

"She is in the visitor's center with Lex and Tim," he replies as Ellie grabs his arm and pulls him along.

"We need to get to the bunker," she says as she quickly limps along.

EGEGEGEGEG

Alan and Ellie have made their way into the bunker.

"It's just the two raptors, right? You sure the third one's contained?" Alan asks Ellie as he loads a shotgun.

"Yes. Unless they figure out how to open doors." She replies.

EGEGEGEGEG

We are all enjoying our food. Lex is on one side and me and Timmy are on the other. We stuff our faces smiling at each other. I pause as I see Lex staring behind us. Timmy and I slowly turn around and see the shadow outline of a Raptor.

I drop my food and grab Timmy by the arm. Lex and I half carry half run with Timmy into the kitchen. I turn the lights off and we head to the other side. Lex and Timmy sit at the end of one counter and I sit at the end of the other.

I look up and see a raptor looking in through the window.

"Timmy, what is it?" I hear Lex ask Timmy.

"It's a Velociraptor." I say. We hear the door open.

"It's inside." Lex says.

"Follow me." I lead them down the counters while the two raptors go in the other direction. Timmy accidently knocks into some pans. We scramble to the end of the counters. Timmy pauses right at the end. I wave him to follow but he shakes his head. Lex distracts one of the raptors. I glance at the open freezer and start limping to it.

I hear a crash and recognize that the other raptor has crashed into the metal counter. I ignore the pain in my knee and run into the freezer with the raptor right behind me. I slip on the ice and so does the raptor. I get up quickly and shut the door. Lex runs up and helps me close the door. We grab Timmy and run out of the kitchen.

We run into the cafeteria and see dad and Ellie. Timmy and Lex go sprinting up to them and I slow down because of the pain in my knee. Lex runs to my dad and Timmy jumps into Ellie's waiting arms.

"It's in there." I say motioning to the kitchen, when I finally reach them.

"Control room." Ellie says and we head off. Since dad and Ellie have to drag Lex and Tim, I am able to keep up fairly easily. We make it to the control room and we head toward a console.

"We can call for help?" I ask.

"We gotta reboot the system first," Ellie says as she goes to sit down.

"The door locks! Ellie, boot up the door locks!" Dad calls out and I look back as a raptor looks through the window. It bumps the door. "God!" Dad cries out as the door hits him and he drops the gun. Ellie runs up and helps him keep the door shut. "No, boot up the door locks! Ellie, get back! Boot up the door locks!"

"You can't hold it by yourself!" she exclaims pushing her body against the door.

I run up to the computer and start looking. Lex comes up behind me.

"It's a UNIX system. I know this." She says and I get up and let her sit down. "It's all the files of the whole park. It tells you everything. Um, I gotta find the right file."

"Try to reach the gun!" I hear dad yell. I move to grab the gun but I don't get far. "Em, stay where you are." I stop and watch Ellie fail to get the gun.

"I can't get it unless I move," she cries in frustration as she tries again to use her foot to snag the strap.

"Oh, this is it! This might be the right file. Wait. It's coming. This isn't the right file."

"Come on, Lex!" I say as Timmy thumps the back of the chair.

"Oh!" I laugh as I see Lex find the right file.

"You got it?" Timmy asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"You got it!" Timmy shouts.

"Yes!" Lex confirms.

"Yes!" Timmy yells.

"Yes, this is it!" I turn to watch the door lock. Ellie and dad walk up to the computer.

"What works?" Ellie asks.

"Phones, security systems; you name it, we got it." Lex replies. Dad walks over the phone and picks it up. He hits the button for the bunker.

EGEGEGEGEG

John is checking on Ian when he hears the phone ring. He glances at Ian before answering.

"Grant?" He asks cautiously.

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." John laughs from relief.

"The children all right?"

"The children are fine. Call the mainland. Tell em to send the damn helicopters." John hears a crash over the phone.

"Gonna cut through the glass!" He hears Ellie yell. There are a couple of gunshots.

"Grant!" John yells but gets no response.

EGEGEGEGEG

Dad grabs a ladder and we all climb to the space above the ceiling. Dad kicks the ladder over and we start moving towards an air vent. Suddenly I am jolted upward as the raptor pushes through the tiles. Dad kicks it and it falls. The tile breaks through and I find myself hanging from the ceiling. Dad and Ellie quickly pull me up.

"Move! Quickly!" Dad says directing us to the air vent. "Tim, move!"

We find ourselves on scaffolding overlooking the lobby of the visitor's center. I turn to see a raptor on the ledge next to us. We all climb out onto the skeleton. The raptor jumps on the skeleton sending us in opposite directions. I fall immediately to the ground sending a jolt of pain up my already injured leg.

"Tim, let go. Yeah." I hear dad yell. I hear Tim yell as he falls. A few feet away from me, Ellie falls to the ground and covers as bone fragments fall on top of her. I finally stand up to see a raptor just five feet in front of me. Ellie comes up next to me as dad drags Timmy over. Ellie is covering Timmy and dad is covering Lex and I am sandwiched between them. One of the raptors is about to attack when out of nowhere the T-Rex comes storming in and rescues us. We all run through the doors. John is waiting at the bottom in a gas jeep.

"Hold onto me!" Ellie says as she carries Timmy down the stairs to the jeep. Lex jumps up and climbs over Ian. Ellie hands Timmy to Ian before jumping in.

"Mr. Hammond!" Dad says as he climbs into the jeep. "After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park." He turns to me and helps in and I sit on his lap.

"So have I." John says before driving away.

EGEGEGEGEG

We finally arrive at the helipad. I open the door and climb out. The limited movement of my knee has made it stiff. Dad notices and carries me to the chopper. Lex hops in first and then gives me a hand. Ellie comes up holding Timmy.

"It's okay. It's okay." She says as she carefully places him into the chopper. I pick him up and place him in the seat next to Lex. Dad and Ellie help Ian get situated. Ellie settles down next to him and then pulls me down next to her.

John comes in and sits next to me as dad settles down in between Lex and Timmy.

EGEGEGEGEG

I feel myself being nudged so I wake up. I realize I have fallen asleep on Ellie's shoulder. I look at her and see she is looking over at dad. I look and he is asleep with his arms around Lex and Timmy who are also asleep. Dad wakes up and looks over at us and then down at the kids. He smiles. I lean my head back on Ellie's shoulder and fall back asleep.


End file.
